1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to erasers and more particularly pertains to an eraser holder fixedly securable to the end of a writing instrument such as a pencil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the prior art, a pencil usually provides means for both writing and erasing. More particularly, a wooden pencil usually includes an eraser at one end thereof, and the eraser is contained within a band designed to support its engagement with the pencil. As the eraser wears down however, the band support serves little purpose and eventually, the band prevents access to an additional eraser portion after the eraser has been worn down to a top edge of the band. Unfortunately, no means have been developed to remove the unnecessary portion of the band so as to access additional sections of an eraser contained therein. If such a band could be removed when not needed, possibly in small increments, the possibility of accessing the remaining portion of a pencil eraser could be realized. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for an improved eraser band configuration that would enable a person to use more of the eraser once it has been worn down to the band. In this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this problem.